


not so strong after all

by infinitesimalll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Sickfic, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitesimalll/pseuds/infinitesimalll
Summary: After a patrol in the freezing cold rain, humanity's second strongest has come down with the common cold.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 70





	not so strong after all

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place during the uprising arc where squad levi is laying low in that cozy cabin :)!!

_"You're going to catch a cold out in the rain!"_

Mikasa recalled Armin's words with a scowl as she lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Her breathing was heavy and labored, each breath taking an immense amount of energy. Weakness. It was something Mikasa Ackerman rarely ever experienced. A breathy sigh left her lips as she slowly pulled the covers back up over her body. The symptoms had come in the early morning, way before the sun had even dared to peak above the tree-line. She had woken with a start, feeling as if her skin was on fire. At first, she did not worry about a small fever. After all, she had combatted fever and infection when several of her ribs were broken just a month or so prior. However, more ailments piled on as the hours passed.

She had waved off any sympathy from her comrades, declaring that she was absolutely fine. Mikasa didn't want to trouble them with such a simple issue. It was mainly Sasha who came to check-up on her throughout the day as the rest of their squad was busy assisting Hange with Eren's experiments. Mikasa grimaced at the thought of those sickening tests. By now, Mikasa was convinced that the woman was a sadist.

A pounding headache interrupted her distasteful complaining which induced a fit of nausea. Fortunately, she managed to keep the bile down with an ungodly amount of self-control. Mikasa would rather choke than puke on the clean, wooden floors if it meant avoiding severe punishment from that damn runt.

_Creaaaaaak..._

The door hinges pitifully squealed as they were pushed open by, what Mikasa deemed, an unwanted guest. At least, that's what she assumed until she saw the tan, lean figure of Eren. His face bore the temporary scars from constantly shifting for the sake of these experiments. Instinctively, Mikasa pushed herself up and weakly interrogated him, "Are you just back from experiments?" She didn't give him a chance to answer as she pressed onward, "It takes such a toll on your body! You should rest. Now."

Eren's face fell into irritation as he quirked a brow, "Mikasa," he wearily warned, "how many times do I have to remind you that I'm not your little brother?"

Mikasa frowned, responding with a simple nod.

"You should lay back down," he insisted, walking over to her bedside. "I just came to check-up on you," he hummed as he propped himself up against the wall. "And maybe say 'I told you so'." A teasing smirk briefly appeared on his face.

Hesitantly, Mikasa complied, allowing her weight to fit neatly back into the comfortable dip of the mattress. "What for?" She shot a steady glare, furrowing her brows at the triumph in his eyes.

"That you're not so strong after all," he quipped. "You can kill as many titans as you want, but bacteria is still your number one enemy." The cockiness irritated Mikasa. Usually, his attitude didn't bother her. Did being sick make her easier to tick off? Mikasa assumed so.

"Plus," he added on, "Armin told you you'd get sick if you stayed out in the rain to patrol." He waved his hands around, his concern hidden behind a veil of irritation, "You know we're in the deepest forests and mountains there is here, right? I'm pretty sure no one bad is going to find us for a bit."

Mikasa sighed, scrunching up her face as the headache intensified. Heat began to crawl up her skin once more, and she hastily snatched the wool blanket off herself. This action only met her with a cold chill that caused her to shiver despite the flaring heat. Eren watched her wordlessly as he examined her actions.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked, dropping his boyish attitude. Mikasa could only grumble in response as she struggled with the blanket, stuck between the choices of either burning up or freezing.

Her skin felt so sticky and clammy from the relentless fever. The heat didn't quell as a warm, calloused hand was placed upon her forehead. Instead, her body practically blossomed into an inferno at the contact. Though, this sort of heat wasn't caused by the bug. "Yeesh, Mikasa," Eren commented, "you're burning up." His fingers trailed from her head to the thick, red scarf wrapped around her neck. He gently gripped the fabric and lightly tugged it, tipping his head, "Why are you wearing this when you're burning up? Plus, wouldn't it be better if you wore clothes that weren't super covering?"

She knew his suggestions were innocent, but the context didn't stop her teenage mind from wandering. "I'd rather keep it on," she murmured, moving his hand away from the scarf. She heavily sighed, "I'm fine, Eren."

Eren scoffed, "Uh-huh, if that was true, you wouldn't be bedridden."

"Then I'll be fine," she insisted, narrowing her eyes. _Please stop troubling yourself with me._

Eren didn't back down. Another scoff left him as he folded his arms, "Not if you keep resisting treatment."

His brows creased as he declared, "Take a nap. I'll bring you dinner and a wet rag for your fever. I'll see if we have any medication for that kind of stuff, too." With that, he pivoted fiercely and left the room with a determined gait.

Mikasa exhaled, sinking further down into the bed. Maybe he was right. She wasn't going to cool down if she continued to layer herself in clothing. An embarrassed huff left her as she decided to unravel the scarf around her neck. Steadily, she sat up to neatly fold the fabric and set it on the bedside table. Her steel-grey eyes focused on the shut door before she hurriedly peeled off the white blouse. As soon as her porcelain skin was exposed, a bitter chill traveled throughout her body. Her tender abdomen was wrapped in soft, white bandages that pressed uncomfortably against her skin. The tightness of the bandage kept her back relatively straight. Though she was an Ackerman, it was still taking a bit for her ribs to heal. Mikasa exhaled, getting sick not long after breaking ribs was not a good combo.

Tiredly, she slumped back into the embrace of the mattress and blankets. Exposing her skin to the cold room had eased the heat, but increased the chills she was experiencing. Mikasa decided that she'd rather be cold than hot. Before she knew it, she dozed off. 

  


* * *

  


_Squeaaaaaaaaaak..._

The door shuddered as it was nudged open. Its shrill cries roused Mikasa from her slumber, the sudden noise confusing her. Her surroundings had drastically changed, at least, that's what she initially thought. The room was nearly pitch black aside from the yellow light that poured in through the open door. Mikasa groaned, rubbing the sleep from her heavy eyes. How long had she slept? She didn't know.

"Sorry I'm so late," Eren yawned as he slipped into the room. "Jean was being ass, picked a fight, had to do cleaning duty; the usual, you know?" He approached her with a tray of bland-smelling food and set it aside on the nightstand. Mikasa was far too drowsy to really acknowledge what was happening until the warm glow of a candle illuminated the room.

"Sasha's out for the night, she and Connie took up the nightly patrol," he explained as he hastily shook the flame out of a match. His eyes fell upon the scarf next to the dinner tray and he teased, "Oh, so was my suggestion a good one?" Only then did he turn to look at her.

A steady heat flushed his cheeks as he focused on the drowsy girl before him. Had he ever seen Mikasa with such a severe bedhead? Well, that was very likely, but he had never thought of it much. Her hair was awkwardly clumped with stray strands sticking out in multiple directions. In a way, it was adorable. _Huh?_ He grimaced at his inner thoughts, deducing it to be stupid hormones that Hange rambled on about a few days ago. As soon as he swatted those thoughts away, he noticed a different aspect of Mikasa.

Not only was her scarf removed, but so was her ordinary button-up blouse. To an extent, she was still shielded by a tight, dark bra and the bandages on her abdomen. However, that didn't stop his mind from wandering. _Urgh! What the hell is wrong with me?_ Eren hissed inwardly, forcing himself to remove his sight from her toned body. "I brought you dinner," he finally choked out, keeping his attention on the tray in front of him rather than the girl next to him.

Mikasa finally realized why Eren was suddenly so awkward and reserved once her hazy eyes found the neatly folded scarf and blouse. A small squeak of embarrassment left her lips and she hastily nestled herself into the wool cover, "I'm sorry," she apologized, adverting her gaze to stare at the wall.

Eren was surprised, he opened his mouth to speak, but fell silent, unsure of how to respond. Eventually, he figured it out, "Don't apologize, after all, it was my idea." _That... sounds sort of perverted..._ he mentally chastised himself, bringing his palm to his face with a light 'thwack'.

"I saw.. um, you were still wearing the bandages. Are you still hurting?" A bad attempt at starting a different subject.

Mikasa mumbled, "U-um, just.. a little bit." She definitely wasn't a social butterfly in compromising situations.

Eren straightened his posture, "Okay.. uh, well, I'll leave you to it." He had completely forgotten to bring the a damp rag to quench her fever. However, it was safe to assume that she didn't need it anymore.

Like a scared puppy, the teenage soldier exited the room, leaving Mikasa in the warm light of the candle.

She exhaled, bringing a hand to rest on her chest where she felt the vicious thrumming of her heartbeat. This feeling definitely wasn't just another symptom of the common cold.

**Author's Note:**

> hhgsdjgh just a little writing exercise!!! it's nearly 1 am and i got tired and bored so boom! :))


End file.
